Kumo's digimon tamer
by Mkthewolf
Summary: What if Mk found naruto? What if he took him back to Kumo? Slight kamen rider. NarutoxSamui. Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, digimon, the undead, or the god of war weapons. I own Mk, his weapons, vehicles, and the contract.**

* * *

We find a six year old Naruto running through a street of Konoha with a mob on his tail. He turned a corner to find a dead end. "We got you now demon." One villager said and they attacked the boy.

A man wearing a red trench coat, black pants, and a red fedora. This is Mk god of fire, and kumo's secret ambassador. He was checking out Konoha the strongest village by history, but weak in his eyes. He walked passed the alley to see the mob, and scowled. He ran at the mob, taking out his katana while the sheath was on device that is on the forearm. He killed the mob and shethed the blade. He went to Naruto and picked him up. "Don't worry, it's alright." Mk said as the boy stuck his face in the coat. "What is your name?" He asked. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The boy said. 'I feel power within this child, he shouldn't be tortured like this. Hell I'll take him back to kumo and adopt him, Yugito will like a brother.' Mk thought. "How would you like me to adopt you." Mk said. Naruto had a smile, and stars in his eyes. "Yes!" He yelled in joy. "I gotta tell jiji." He said. "You mean the third hokage, correct." Mk said. "Yeah." Naruto replied. "Naruto I don't live here, to adopt you I gotta bring you to Kumo." Mk said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because he and the Raikage, wont like the treason that will happen if you tell the Hokage." Mk explained.

He felt more power from the stomach, and found the kyuubi. "Naruto, have you wondered why the villagers attack you." Mk asked. He nods. "Its because you have the kyuubi sealed in you, I will train you so that the village will pay." Mk said. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. All along he had that in him, and was never told. "By your hair I'd say you are Minato Namikaze's boy, and from you ramen addiction you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki." Mk said. Naruto was now mad, they could've told him, jiji lied to him saying his parents werent known. "Now the first thing i am gonna do is steal the forbidden scroll, and raid the Namikaze estate so you can use. I might as well take your inheritance as well. Meet me as the main gate in half an hour." Mk said as Naruto ran off.

**half an hour later... **

Naruto was at the gate waiting for Mk. He sat there double checking his things as Mk walked up. He had a large duffle bag, it must be holding strorage scrolls. "Ready to go kid?" Mk asked. Naruto nodded his head as they approached the gate. As they approached Mk knocked out the guards without them noticing. Mk picked up the kid and sped off to kumo.

**Kumogakure 1 hour later... **

Mk could see the gates in the distance. "Wake up my boy, we will be there in a few minutes." Mk said. Naruto opened his eyes to see the village of Kumo. It was cool in his eyes. They reached the gates as chunnin were standing at it. "State your name and buisness." One of the ninja said. "Mk, comin back from Konoha." Mk said. They let the two in as Mk went to the Raikage tower.

Inside the tower A was filling out paper while trying ignore his brother. His secretary told him Mk was here and he let them in. "So how was Konoha?" A asked. Mk told him the whole story on how the kyuubi vessel was attacked every other day and on the kids birthday. "Damn Sarutobi, hasn't he realized was his village was doing!" A yelled. "Not in the slighest, that's why I am adopting Naruto here. I thought Yugito will want a brother." Mk said. "Maybe, but you do realize that Konoha will declare war with us right." A said firmly. "Thats why I will make kyuubi Naruto's nin fox. While naruto gets seven tails of chakra, and Kurama gets two. That will make a normal shinobi, and no whisker marks. That way he won't get recognized right away." Mk explained. A laughed for a minute." Genius as always, I am glad I got a god for an advisor." A said proudly. "Just because I am an advisor, doesn't mean you rule over me." Mk replied. "I know that, but it is nice to have you on our side." A said. Mk smirked at that. "Now I am gonna have to create papers for Naruto aren't I?" A said sadly. Mk nodded his head, as A just groaned. Mk chuckled as A got to work on Naruto's papers.

Mk took Naruto to his home, which Naruto's jaw dropped. It was a three store mansion. "You like it Naruto, built it myself." Mk said. Now Naruto was excited, not only does he have a father, and sister. But he lives in a rich home as well. The two entered the home, and Mk closed the door. "Yugito I'm home." He declared. A blond haired girl came from down the stairs. She looked around nine to ten years old. "Daddy!" She exclaimed while jumping on him. "Have you been good for Bee while I was gone?" Mk asked. She nodded her head, then saw Naruto. "Yugito this is Naruto, your new brother." He said. She squeeled in delight as she hugged her new brother. Things were lookin good for Naruto.

* * *

**Hey guys. I thought this would be a interesting story to write, so I did it. I will give you guys a heads up that the next chapter will take place in six years, when naruto graduates. Naruto will get his digimon partner in those years. Well review, follow, and don't forget to favorite either. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, digimon, the undead, or the god of war weapons. I own Mk, his weapons, vehicles, and the contract.**

* * *

Chapter 2: new genin career

Its been six years since Mk took Naruto to Kumo. The boy was loving it all the way. The first thing Mk did was give him a digimon partner called Flamemon. He went to the sovereigners and asked to give naruto Flamemon. They agreed from what they saw on his past life, and gave him a d-ark, Flamemon followed Mk to his new partner, and the kid was nothing he expected. Mk gave Yugito the undead contract, so she can be a summoner. She was happy and signed away.

Mk has been training Naruto hard for the past six years, he knows samui likes the boy. When he found that out he told the Raikage to put them on the same team. He even made Yugito the jounin sensei of it. He thought it would be fun for the two, and Flamemon agrees. Mk did make Kurama a nin fox, which he appreciated since he could move outside. Today was team assignments for the new genin, and the kids were being called off. "Finally team 10 would be Naruto Nii, Samui, and Omoi. Your sensei is Yugito Nii." The teacher said. Naruto and Omoi were really good friends, and him being friends with Samui as well made it easier for the group to get along. Naruto isnt a loudmouth jumpsuit kid anymore. He is wearing a burnt orange shirt, black pants, silver greaves, brown shinobi sandels, and his headband around his neck.

The group waited a bit for their sensei to come. Yugito came in around 30 minutes later. Her outfit was her normal hair braided, a purple chinese shirt with the joker undead symbol in gold, black shinobi pants, grey fingerless gloves, shinobi sandals, and a necklace with a golden spade ornament." Team 10 with me." She said as they followed her, to training ground 26. "Alright, since we already know each other, we are gonna skip introductions. We will begin missions tomorrow at 9. Oh, and Naruto be sure to be at the pizza shop in a hour." Yugito said as her team understood and left.

Naruto was walking up to the pizza shop called 'Dragon's stomach'. Mk opened it last week and it was a major hit. Naruto and his sister helped in it a few times. Mk works at it when he is not in meetings. Naruto walked in as the lights flared on. "SURPRISE!" Was heard as the looked to see his friends Omoi, Samui, and her brother Atsui. The others are his sister, father, Killer B and the Raikage. "Congrats on becoming a genin son." Mk said. "Thanks tou-san." Naruto said. "Naruto, we all got you a present for becoming a ninja." Killer B said. (I am not doing his rapping, so annoying to write.) The three genin got new kunai and shuriken from B, while his brother gave Omoi a new katana, Samui got a ninjato, and Naruto got a pair of daggers. Mk went up to Naruto and held out a large box, as Naruto took it. He opened it to find a blood red katana, with black hilt and light grey guard. "That katana was used by your mother, it is called the Red death. She would be happy that you have it now." Mk said. Naruto had a tear in his eye, it was a great gift to him. "Now lets get some food for the new genin!" Yugito announced as Mk went to start the pizza.

An hour later Yugito went to Mk, who was cleaning the dishes. "Do you think he would be good for the contract?" She asked. "He should be, after all it is a clan summoning contract. It will never be stolen, after all it is inside me." Mk said. "Just hearing that makes me get chills." Yugito said. Mk chuckled at her. "Oh, that reminds me, one of my biological daughters is coming to stay in a few days from the portal." Mk said. Yugito knew about his dimension portal, and how it worked. The only people she knows is Blake, the adopted faunist and Jade, a known fighter. She wondered who was coming to live with them. She went back home to find Naruto practicing with Flamemon. She smiled at the two, they were really close to each other almost brothers. They still consider Flamemon apart of the family. She asked him if he wanted to be a ninja, but he didn't want to be one as his tamer. So far Flamemon can go to Agunimon and Burninggreymon. He stil has to work for Aldamon.

It was around 10 that night and Mk saw the two still at it with shadow clones. He was glad he taught the kid that technique, he wanted the boy to control his chakra well.

"Alright you two that's enough for tonight." Mk said, as they dispelled the clones. They went to their room, as Naruto got out hair dye. He wanted to be known as a ghost, so he got white hair dye. He begged his father to let him do it. Mk agreed after the fifth time, and was glad the boy wanted to be somewhat like him. He made it to where he was never put in the bingo book, and holds the best spy network that has jiraiya right behind. He is ahead because of his technology, he has a super computer in his basement with each monitor on each city, and town. A communicator for each place, and a group of the network stationed in each town. He gets calls every now and then for information that came up.

Naruto finished dying his hair as he passed out on his bed. Flamemon chuckling at him, as he read a comic. Mk was in his lab working on his gauntlets. It is harder to find gunes here, but when you can make them its easy. So he only make surpressed weapons. The ones he makes are pistols and snipers. He made it to where you cant take off the surpressors either. He stoped working and went to get some food. He knows Naruto's life just got interesting.

* * *

**That is the chap. Next one will be missions, and first B-rank. I won't spoil anything, so you gotta wait. I thank you guys for the support on this story, and I will try to get a new chap this week, so stay tuned. Here are his daughters.**

**Biological: Rogue( x-men), and Lady (devil may cry)**

**Adopted: Blake (RWBY), and Jade (Mortal Kombat)**

**Try to figure out which adopted child appearsnext chapter. Please put suggestions in reviews. Dont forget to review, follow, and favorite. Ja Ne.**


End file.
